With the increased availability and functionality of handheld mobile devices in recent years, there has also been much development centered around applications and systems to enable remote ordering of goods and services. For example, several systems have been developed specifically to facilitate the remote entry of food orders from quick service restaurants through use of such handheld devices. Yet all of these inventions fail to account for the flexibility required by larger organizations that operate multiple venues having different available offerings.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,406 to Pentel discloses a remote ordering device, which is essentially a cell phone equipped with a remote ordering capability. The device is used to enter “item codes” along with information to identify the user. This information is sent to a restaurant or venue where it is received by a special decoder and transmitted into an order for entry and preparation. Alternatively, Pentel envisions entry of the order upon arrival at the location by using the device to alert the venue of the user's proximity. However, Pentel makes no allowance for item availability, or whether that availability may have changed from the time of order creation to the time of arrival at the venue. It also is not equipped to handle an order submitted to an organization with multiple locations that may have different menus, or that have menus that change throughout the day. Finally, it requires that each venue purchase and install the special decoder hardware.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,283 to White teaches a remote food ordering system where a user enters an order remotely through a personal digital assistant (“PDA”). White's system allows a person to enter a time when the order should be ready. But there is no way of accounting for changes in this schedule. What if the user is delayed and the food becomes cold? What if the items ordered are no longer available when it comes time to begin preparation of the order?
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/760,534 to Carroll, et. al., discloses a more advanced system that is adapted to overcome some of these deficiencies. Unlike Pentel and White, Carroll provides for use with a larger chain of venues where a particular venue is selected. It also provides for an order check-in process once the user has arrived at the location. However, this check-in process requires the installation of system-specific hardware that is expensive, takes up space, and requires maintenance. In addition, there is no specific method for correcting or updating menus as they change from store to store and throughout the day. Carroll shares common ownership with, and is a predecessor of, the present invention, and its contents and teachings are fully incorporated herein by reference.